


We're Making Way

by Bitter_Resentment



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Oral Sex, Drunk characters, Living Room Oral Sex, M/M, Mentioned Of Nightmares, Oral Sex, alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Resentment/pseuds/Bitter_Resentment
Summary: Mike has formed a rather harsh alcohol addiction. Chris is working the day shift, while Mike works at home for a company. Mike manages to drink during the day, which becomes a problem, when he does nothing all day due to a hangover, and he attempts to drink, but Chris doesn't allow it.





	We're Making Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a homosexual pairing, so don't judge.  
> ~Bitter_Resentment

“Mike!” Chris shouted closing the front door, as he slipped into the kitchen with a bag of food he had gone out to get for dinner. He heard the creaking of the floor in the direction in the living room and was greeted by a familiar sight, when Mike appeared resting lazily against the archway, “Good evening,” Chris murmured watching him roll his eyes, before slipping over to him and draping an arm across his shoulders.  


“I’m exhausted,” Mike muttered peering at the bag on the counter with evident interest plastered on his face. Chris offered Mike a sympathetic smile, before pulling out the hamburger meat and seasoning from the bag. “We had hamburgers last night, so spaghetti?” Mike assumed trailing a hand down the edge of the counter top.  


“And genius of the year award goes to Michael Munroe,” Chris teased twirling around to turn the oven on with a grin plastered on his face, as he heard Mike stutter out something untranslatable from where he was standing. “Yes, we’re having spaghetti, we have the space and pasta for it already. I just needed to get the hamburger meat and seasoning,” Chris explained flinching at the sound of a glass bouncing off the floor.  


“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Mike chirped out repeatedly in a rapid sequence, before picking up the glass and examining it. Chris examined it from his position and couldn’t see a single crack, but when Mike placed it down he could see a small, but troublesome crack in the glass. “Dammit,” Mike mumbled tracing the crack with his finger, before pushing it against the wall next to another broken glass.  


“At the rate you’re knocking them over we’re going to need a new set,” Chris stated dumping the hamburger meat into the skillet. Mike nodded his head in agreement, before turning around and walking over to the refrigerator. His eyes surveyed it, before he reached out and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. “No, no, no,” Chris muttered seeing Mike’s reflection in the window, as he opened the bottle. Chris turned around to look at Mike, before reaching out and stealing the bottle from his grasp.  


“C’mon,” Mike started giving Chris one of his innocent expressions, as the blond-haired man placed the bottle down on the counter space behind him. “Just a couple of swigs and I’ll call it a night,” Mike begged knowing Chris could be an emotionless bastard is he needed to.  


“No, Mike, love, you can’t continue this continuous onslaught of drinking. The alcohol isn’t going to erase that one night, and if it could wouldn’t we’ve all drunk are way into relief of not remembering what we saw?” Chris stated watching Mike bury his head in his arms, before turning around and continuing his task of cooking.  


The kitchen was never this silent, but sometimes silence was appreciated. Mike was taking deep, but uneven breathes, while Chris was absent-mindedly stirring and chopping the hamburger meat for the dinner. Most of all thought, Chris was questioning whether he needed to coach Mike through the nightmares that had recurred from the horrid encounter.  


“Chris,” Mike started resting his chin on the counter his arms stretched out across the island counter. “I’m sorry, but just for tonight. Tomorrow you can dispose of the alcohol, please?” Mike suggested in a desperate voice his eyes having an evident glint in them.  


Chris turned around and faced Mike preparing to deny his request, when he saw how close to tears the man was. Chris loved him, which made this hard, but he needed Mike to stop this. He needed Mike to face his problem head on. Then again, Mike could finish the bottle and then they didn’t have it lying around, but then again if they left it he could get drunk another time.  


“Fine, but only what I pour you, when I pour it for you,” Chris agreed watching Mike close his eyes with a relieved expression plastered on his face. “However, dinner is ready, so get out the plates.”  
Dinner had been delicious, but now both men where resting on the couch cuddled next to each other pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol they had consumed within the last hour or so. Chris had poured Mike a glass. Mike had taunted him, which led to a bit of teasing, before both had given in to the alcohol and were taking occasional swigs from the bottle that was almost empty.  


“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, why don’t we do something fun? Like sex, sex, or sex?” Mike suggested with a smile plastered on his face. Chris shifted slightly, so he was on top of Mike sensing the sexual tension between them.  


“I’m not horny, and you know how difficult it is for me to get hard, at least when drunk, so I’ll deal with you,” Chris explained reaching down for Mike’s belt. A blush covered Mike’s face, as Chris managed to get the belt loose enough, so that he could unbutton that particular button that usually kicked his ass, when they attempted to do something sexy. That goddamn button was honestly the only complication Chris had with the pair of Mike’s jeans.  


Chris let out a satisfied growl, when he had gotten the pants unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down revealing Mike’s plaid briefs. Mike let out a string of curses, when he felt Chris’s tongue gingerly licked the fabric separating his dick from Chris’s wet, moist, and mind-fucking tongue. Chris could make Mike beg for anything, but he didn’t like mike begging. He loved it.  


“Chris… Fuck,” Mike hissed out squeezing his eyes close, as Chris continued poke and lick Mike’s cock through the fabric. Chris was well aware of what he was dong, which made him internally smile.  


“Cocky,” Chris murmured a ginormous grin plastered on his face. Mike groaned at the pun, before pushing his briefs down so Chris could get the show on the road. Chris was a professional at teasing even though his cock sucking skills weren’t the best, since he didn’t deepthroat often.  


“Take your time,” Mike murmured pinching at Chris’s back, which elicited an occasional squeak of surprise from him, when Mike would pinch rather hardly. It was arousing for both of them, but Chris wasn’t even aroused, which more so ever wasn’t a surprised.  


Chris leaned forward and licked the area around Mike’s cock, before sucking on his balls with a grin plastered on his face. Mike was crazily sensitive, when he was drunk, which was why he would wake up with terrible hangovers, but they wouldn’t regret their current situation till later. Chris’s expression shifted from amusement to concentration, as he pulled back and began to fondle Mike’s balls, as he began to lick his cock. Mike’s eyes were screwed shut in euphoria, which was an amusing site for Chris, since he loved making sure Mike was pleasured more than anything.  


“Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris,” Mike chanted arching his back off of the couch causing a choked moan to escape Chris. Chris pulled off licking his lips with cum evident on his tongue, as Mike took deep breathes a shocked expression plastered on his face. “Jesus Christ,” Mike groaned bringing a hand to Chris’s cheek, so he could rub it apologetically.  


“Even drunk you try to drown me,” Chris teased leaning towards the coffee table to grab a couple tissues off it. Mike let a nervous laugh, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “What time is it?” Chris questioned, after wiping some of the side of his lips.  


“Midnight on the dot,” Mike muttered wincing, when Chris used a tissue to wipe the cum off of Mike’s cock. Mike let out a grunt of discomfort, before nuzzling the side of Chris’s cheek. “We’re sleeping on the couch, no, if, ands, or buts.” Chris smiled at that statement, as he pulled up Mike’s briefs and his pants, before buckling the belt up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to beta read contact me. Also leave a kudos if you liked the fanfiction.  
> ~Bitter_Resentment


End file.
